<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into Yokohama by Nilaic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853230">Into Yokohama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaic/pseuds/Nilaic'>Nilaic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bungou Stray Dogs and KHR Crossovers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dazai Osamu Remains with the Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), BAMF Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), BAMF Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dimension Travel, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mafia Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Not Beta Read, Platonic Dazai Osamu &amp; Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, reborn and tsuna are royally screwed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaic/pseuds/Nilaic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reborn and Tsuna get shot by the enemy, they were not expecting to be transported to another universe. They must find some way to return to their original universe, and what was this about a Demon Prodigy?</p><p>Dazai was quite bored recently, and coming across these two curiously suspicious people is just the thing he needs to quench his boredom. Maybe he could find another entertaining person to terrorize. Chuuya's making sure he doesn't traumatize them too bad, that would make a whole lot of paperwork he doesn't want to deal with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bungou Stray Dogs and KHR Crossovers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shots Fired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, just to clarify, Dazai has Snow flames, but cause of his ability, his flames also have to ability to neutralize. Neutralize what, and in what way? Well, he can neutalise flames, momentum, and the core from which flames come from. Basically he can kill you really easily if he wanted to. Chuuya doesn't have active flames. Cause his ability is enough. Though he has latent Gravity flames, to the surprise if no one. Dazai never met Oda in this world, so he never left the mafia. He is super protective of Chuuya, so think of it like Chuuya in this universe is Oda in original, in terms of how Dazai regards them. They care about each other very much. They're just tsunderes.</p><p>Dazai and Chuuya are 22 in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Tsuna and Reborn stood back to back, fighting off the attackers. </p><p> </p><p>Ambushed when they had been returning from a mission, Reborn and Tsuna were instantly on guard, defeating the first wave of men easily. However, the men kept coming, relentlessly attacking them. For every man they took down, two came forward to replace them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Bang</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A shot rang out, causing Tsuna to whip around to look at Reborn.</p><p> </p><p>...Reborn? Where Reborn once stood was now empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Bang</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna whipped around, flames at the ready, his intuition telling him to <em> dodge- </em> and got shot.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna felt the bullet enter his shoulder, but when he reached a hand up to it, he seemed unwounded.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, he saw that he was in a dark alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>Doing a once over, the only way out was in front of him, there was a trash bin over there, a rubbish bag which had been broken, and Reborn was laying down in the corner-</p><p> </p><p>Wait- Reborn was lying down in the corner!</p><p> </p><p>Rushing over, Tsuna kneeled beside him and checked him over for injuries. He seemed unharmed, just passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking Reborn's shoulder, he said "Hey, hey. Reborn! Wake up, we need to figure out where we are."</p><p> </p><p>Reborn's eyes snapped open, causing Tsuna to let go of his shoulder and stand up.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn got up and dusted himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened, Tsuna?"</p><p> </p><p>"We got shot by the enemy, but we're unharmed, despite the fact that the bullet definitely entered my shoulder."</p><p> </p><p>Fixing his suit, Tsuna walked out of the alleyway, spotting a newspaper stand nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn followed behind Tsuna as he grabbed a newspaper and checked the date.</p><p> </p><p>"It's 23 September, 2015. And it looks like we're in Japan, the newspaper and the shop signs are all in Japanese. We're in Yokohama. The newspaper is written by Yokohama News." Tsuna said, glancing over the newspaper.</p><p> </p><p>An article caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>'Bodies found in a field, suspected to be the work of the Demon Prodigy of Port Mafia.'</p><p> </p><p>Below the headline there was a gruesome picture of corpses littering a field. Many of them seemed to have twisted limbs and broken bones.</p><p> </p><p>"Port Mafia…?" Tsuna mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn glanced over his shoulder at the article.</p><p> </p><p>"Never heard of them… That's strange. Even if it was a new family, we would have known about it or at least heard it in passing. And the article mentions one 'Demon Prodigy', if they have a title, they should be infamous enough for us to get wind of it." Reborn said.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna narrowed his eyes. His Hyper Intuition was telling him that they weren't in their world anymore. So that was what the bullet did.</p><p> </p><p>"Reborn, we were transported to another universe. That was what the bullet did."</p><p> </p><p>Reborn pulled down his fedora. This wasn't looking good for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna works out their living conditions and makes conversation with some people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Walking out of the cheap motel he and Reborn currently stayed in, Tsuna calculated the amount of money he had.</p><p> </p><p>'One night is $34, and in total Reborn and I have $2345. The store we checked out nearby sells instant noodles for $1.50...if we only eat once a day, it can only last us two months… not to mention we need to get clothes and other necessities. We need to get a job soon. And find a way to forge identities so that we can work in the first place, along with figuring out how to get back in the first place. ' </p><p> </p><p>Tsuna sighed as he stared up at the night sky, walking to the store he and Reborn saw earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the store, he noticed there were only two more customers in the store.</p><p> </p><p>"Come onnnnn. Chuuyaaaaa~ Let's just buy instant noodles! You don't wanna keep Boss waiting right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the one who was late in the first place! If you didn't take so long, we could have eaten a proper meal!"</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna perked up at the conversation, his intuition buzzing at the back of his mind. The two men were dressed in all black, one with red hair and a hat, the other with dark brown hair and with bandages(?) wrapped around his frame.</p><p> </p><p>"<b><em>huff</em></b> Well if Chibi had told Boss that his subordinate wasn't feeling well earlier, I wouldn't have had to cover for them at all!"</p><p> </p><p>"You-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, excuse me." Tsuna interrupted, "I'm buying some instant noodles, could you move out of the way?"</p><p> </p><p>The duo turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sorry." The one wearing a hat said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, sure~!" The bandage covered man said.</p><p> </p><p>They moved to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna took two instant noodles from the shelf, walking over to the cashier, the duo following behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, are you not from Yokohama?" The bandage covered man asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes." Tsuna replied, his intuition blaring alarms and giving distorted signals in the back of his mind. 'They're dangerous.'</p><p> </p><p>"What did you come to Yokohama for?" The red head asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, me and my tutor ended up here by accident." Tsuna said while slipping his left arm into the plastic bag handle. His intuition didn't give any negative reaction at him telling them about his situation, so he saw no harm in it.</p><p> </p><p>"Accident?" Dazai and Chuuya parroted. Tsuna walked out of the store, the duo still following behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup," Tsuna replied, "We don't have a lot of cash and we can't exactly get a job, so we don't know what to do now."</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Tsuna, the duo shared a look behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't get a job?" Dazai inquired, "Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, here's the motel I stay at, it was nice talking to you two, see you around!" Tsuna said while walking into the building, dodging the question.</p><p> </p><p>As Tsuna hurried into the building, Dazai and Chuuya turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't get a job, huh?" Dazai said, his eyes narrowing, "I wonder why…"</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna walked into the motel room they rented, announcing his return before placing the plastic bag on the tiny table in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure took you long enough," Reborn said, walking over to the plastic bag to check out its contents.</p><p> </p><p>"I ran into some people at the store, we talked for a bit." Tsuna replied, sitting on the queen sized bed in the room, which creaked under his weight. </p><p> </p><p>Tsuna sighed at the hard and frankly uncomfortable mattress. The room with one queen sized bed was cheaper than the room with two singles, so they had to make due.</p><p> </p><p>"Ran into people?" Reborn asked, having a bad feeling about that.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, my intuition kept blaring danger signals whenever I looked at the one with red hair and a hat, and the bandage covered one just made my intuition give distorted signals which was… weird. They also seemed very well dressed, their clothes seemed like high quality," Tsuna said. 'Not that we can say much considering our suits…'</p><p> </p><p>"What did they talk about?" Reborn asked, his eyes narrowed</p><p> </p><p>"When I first walked in they were arguing, apparently one of them was late, so they had to eat instant noodles or risk keeping their boss waiting. They asked me if I was new to Yokohama, and about why I was there. When I told them about our situation, they asked why we couldn't get a job. I left without answering."</p><p> </p><p>Reborn really didn't like the sound of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Job hunting brings some...unexpected results.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Chapter 3 </em>
</p><p>Sitting at the tiny table in their motel, Reborn mentally sighed as he stared at the duo seated across the table. </p><p> </p><p>He felt Tsuna's rigid frame beside him, and knew that somehow, within one week of being in this universe they managed to get themselves the attention of people that meant bad news. <em> Of course. After all since when could they ever be normal? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ------Flashback!------ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> On Friday, merely two days after arriving in this universe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna laid on the bed, thinking about how little progress they had made on figuring out how to get a job without being suspected the moment their managers did a more thorough check of their identities.</p><p> </p><p>So far they had to flee from 5 different job sites after being questioned. They did use a fake name and mist flames to alter their appearance, of course.</p><p> </p><p>At least they managed to get some money. The first two stores didn't even hire them, doing a check beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>The third one checked the day after, on their first shift.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth and fifth had checked after handing them their pay for the day, so it was better, at least.</p><p> </p><p>They <em> had </em> managed to get one job where the managers didn't check on their backgrounds or looked into whether they even actually existed, though.</p><p> </p><p>But admittedly their managers did seem kind of shady, so maybe they did but just didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't really matter either way.</p><p> </p><p><em> Except it did </em>, because apparently, that was a Port Mafia front, and that just gave the duo, which he had ran into at the convenience store earlier in the week, incentive to pay them a visit.</p><p> </p><p>When Tsuna opened the door on Sunday to see the duo standing there, the one clad in bandages giving him a cheerful greeting, he just felt like life was <em> trying </em> to be an ass to him.</p><p> </p><p>They had walked in, blatantly stated they were Port Mafia Executives, and told them that they were checking out why they were using fake identities to get jobs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ------Flashback End! Now lets see Dazai and Chuuya's view of the situation.------ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After brief introductions, they sat around the pathetically small table.</p><p> </p><p>Dazai stared back at Reborn from across the table, feeling a grin tug at his lips. He hasn't come across something so entertaining in quite a while!</p><p> </p><p>Dazai glanced at Tsuna who was quite tense, if he did say so himself. That's justifiable, the Port Mafia was feared in Yokohama, after all.</p><p> </p><p>But Tsuna and Reborn weren't even in Yokohama for that long, so really, it didn't really justify anything.</p><p> </p><p>Hmm, and Tsuna was tense, but not as tense as one would normally be, not the kind of tenseness which was uncontrollable. Tsuna was relaxed enough to allow himself a wide range of movements should he need it.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and both Reborn and Tsuna seemed to have their hands near some concealed guns.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn wasn't as obvious, not that anyone else would be able to notice anything amiss with either of them.</p><p> </p><p>Both held themselves like trained <em> mafioso. </em></p><p> </p><p>Dazai let a smirk curve onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>Looks like they had more hidden away then he thought! Well, not existing in any databases and using fake identities and Mist Flames, which he saw through when he reviewed the security camera tapes looking for Tsuna, who had intrigued him in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Chuuya's description of them had differed from his, which was how he found out they were using mist flames in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>But now not only did they supposedly not exist, but they seemed to be part of the underground, or at least used to be, since he didn't think anyone currently in that line of work would be staying in a rundown motel.</p><p> </p><p>"So! Apparently you two don't exist." Dazai said joyfully. <em> Who are you? </em></p><p> </p><p>Reborn's eyes narrowed a nearly imperceptible fraction.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna kept up his poker face, not letting anything slip.</p><p> </p><p>"Care to explain why?" Chuuya continued. After all, it's not everyday you come across someone without at least <em> some </em> record in the database.</p><p>
  <em> What were you involved in? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No one spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"My, my, if you're going to be <em> difficult </em>, then we're going to need to take drastic measures!" Dazai said, pouting a bit as he leaned forward.</p><p>
  <em> Answer or else there will be consequences. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chuuya and Reborn both just stared at the other.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna was the one to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't mean any harm." <em> We aren't here to interfere with the Port Mafia or any other organisations. </em></p><p> </p><p>"We're sorry if we caused any inconveniences. We're just trying to get by, you see." <em> Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone. We don't have business with you. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that's good to hear! But still have to check it out, you see." Dazai replied, a saccharine sweet smile on his face. <em> You may not have business with us, but we sure do have a bone to pick with you. </em></p><p> </p><p>"And what do you want to know?" <em> What do you want from us? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, you seem to have some money problems, we're here to offer you a job, of course!" <em> We want you to join us. </em></p><p> </p><p>"And if we refuse?"<em> What do we get from this? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Then I'm afraid you'll be unable to get a job. After all, Yokohama doesn't have many job openings." <em> Your lives. Additionally, a place to stay and food to eat. </em></p><p> </p><p>Tsuna narrowed his eyes, his sunset orange eyes glimmering.</p><p> </p><p>"We'd like a bit to think about the offer." <em> We'll think about it. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Sure, sure! We'll be back in two days. Don't worry about coming to meet us, we'll come to you!" <em> Fine. We'll give you two days. You can't run. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Alright." <em> What makes you think we'll try? </em></p><p> </p><p>Dazai smiled as he stood, Chuuya following his example.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we'll be going for now! See you soon!" Dazai said, turning to leave. <em>Just a warning.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tsuna and Reborn watched as Dazai and Chuuya walked out the door, closing the door behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh, oops? Man, Reborn and Tsuna can't seem to catch a break. I wonder if they'll agree to the job proposal?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna and Reborn's second run in with Soukoku.</p><p>Dazai and Chuuya's thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Chapter 4 </em>
</p><p>Yeah, Tsuna and Reborn were definitely going to try.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna's Intuition kept sending mixed signals, saying that the duo was not to be trifled with, even with Reborn fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Yet it kept saying that they would be fine. Then when they agreed on staying and joining the Port Mafia, his intuition seemed to be screaming at them to <em> not stay </em>.</p><p> </p><p>When they agreed on running, his intuition finally stopped trying to kill Tsuna with headaches. Yet his intuition was telling him that they wouldn't be able to get away from Soukoku. Then why were they <em> trying </em>!?</p><p> </p><p>His intuition just hinted at Dazai before descending into the distorted warnings which always came when he tried using his intuition to tell something about Dazai.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, so this mess has to do with Dazai. Not that the mess didn't already have <em> everything </em> to do with Dazai.</p><p> </p><p>If he knew it would cause so much trouble, he wouldn't have spoken to Dazai or Chuuya at the convenience store earlier this week.</p><p> </p><p>His intuition seemed to deadpan, telling him that if he <em> didn't </em>talk to them, Port Mafia would have found them anyways, and the low level grunts which would be placed in charge of handling it wouldn't be as inclined to look into it more than just issuing a kill on sight order on suspicion that they were enemy mafioso trying to get a spy into the Port Mafia, considering the 'don't exist' thing and all that.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna sighed as Reborn grumbled about quote, "Stupid meddling mafioso, stupid <em> dangerous </em> mafioso, why couldn't they just have been low level grunts that I could take out in my sleep? You know what those two are really weird, after all no one could beat the World's Greatest Hitman, so why did they seem to put me so on edge anyways? And if they <em> can </em> beat me, well that's even <em> more </em> concerning."</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna agreed. Reborn was the <em> strongest, </em> and yet the duo which worked for an organization which only had Yokohama as it's territory could beat him <em> and </em> Tsuna together? It sounds ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering the last of their meager belongings, Tsuna and Reborn strolled out of the motel.</p><p> </p><p>Dazai chuckled as he watched Tsuna and Reborn check out of the motel and start walking to the train station.</p><p> </p><p>Seems like they decided not to join them after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Chuuya! Tsuna and Reborn left the motel~! They're going to the train station. We should see them off, no?"</p><p> </p><p>Reborn tensed. Leon, who had been hiding in Reborn's fedora when he went to work and when he last spoke to Dazai and Chuuya, sat on his shoulder, ready to scramble down his arm and turn into a gun, if need be.</p><p> </p><p>"Chibi! There they are!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know! No need to scream in my ear, you ass."</p><p> </p><p>"I was just scared Chibi wouldn't notice, I mean with such a small brain who could blame you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why, you-!"</p><p> </p><p>Ducking under Chuuya's kick, Dazai strolled over to greet them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Tsuna, Reborn! What are you doing here? Have you made a decision yet?" <em> Where do you think you're going? So, you turned down our offer, huh? </em></p><p> </p><p>"We've made a decision, Dazai." <em> We've made our choice. </em></p><p> </p><p>Tsuna's Hyper Intuition told him to accept their offer now. Honestly Tsuna was really confused. After all, if they were just going to accept the offer, then why did they run in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to take you up on your job offer." <em> We weren't running. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" <em> Then why did you come here? </em></p><p> </p><p>'Ah, that makes sense,' Tsuna thought, his Hyper Intuition filling in the blank spaces.</p><p> </p><p>"There was something off in our room, you see. We just came here to sit for a bit and decide what to do next." <em> We know about the bomb you planted. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I see, well, now that you've accepted our offer, you can just come stay at the staff lodging provided!" <em> In case you didn't want to join of your own accord. It doesn't matter much, now. </em></p><p> </p><p>Chuuya narrowed his eyes. Seems like they found the bomb he planted while Dazai talked with Tsuna.</p><p> </p><p>It was, of course, all part of Dazai's plan. If they were injured and had no money, they didn't have much choice but to join them, did they? Hospital fees were really expensive.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn knew that Tsuna was agreeing to the deal, he did say that his intuition told him they wouldn't get away, after all.</p><p> </p><p>But the implied bomb in their room did startle him a bit. The entire time Dazai and Chuuya had been in the motel they did not make any moves to plant said bomb, and there were no signs of any break ins.</p><p> </p><p>So how did they…? Mist flames? No, Reborn was skilled enough to know if someone was using Mist flames, and Tsuna's intuition would tip him off on the fact that flames were being used.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Tsuna said his intuition went off a few times during the conversation, but it was always when Dazai said something, which would make sense, since the intuition should be raising alarms if what he said was insinuating something else threatening.</p><p> </p><p>Unless they coordinated the timing of the placing of the bomb with the timing of Dazai's responses…?</p><p> </p><p>But it still didn't explain how they got the bomb in place. The table was tiny, and the bomb would have been noticed in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn frowned.</p><p> </p><p>This was giving him a headache.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, the car's parked outside." Chuuya said, turning to lead the way.</p><p> </p><p>Dazai skipped along behind him, and Reborn and Tsuna trailed slightly behind Dazai.</p><p> </p><p>They got into the car, Chuuya asking the chauffeur to drive them to the Port Mafia headquarters. Sitting next to Dazai, he eyed Tsuna and Reborn as they settled into their seats.</p><p> </p><p>Chuuya pulled his hat down over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn and Tsuna were very skilled.</p><p> </p><p>He had placed that bomb very carefully using his ability, and unless you knew it was there, there was no way you would be able to see it.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, they had managed to find it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced over at Dazai.</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least he had some idea of what they could do now.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't really give out any indication that they were dangerous. But Chuuya's instincts kept telling him that they <em> were </em>dangerous. Not enough so that they could kill them, but they could severely injure them.</p><p> </p><p>So Chuuya tried figuring out <em> how. </em>They were Soukoku. Practically untouchable. So how did Tsuna and Reborn possess the skill set to be able to effectively injure them? He felt his flames simmer.</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes. He would find out. After all, Dazai seemed quite entertained by them, and if Dazai got <em> hurt </em>playing with them…Chuuya wanted to be able to rip them limb from limb.</p><p> </p><p>And so he needed to find out their skill set and their weaknesses. What kind of friend would he be otherwise?</p><p> </p><p>Dazai hummed a tune under his breath, feeling his flames buzz under his skin, always at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn and Tsuna were quite amusing indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Skilled enough to pose a threat.</p><p> </p><p>Not the threat of death, no. But injuries could be just as bad, if not worse than that.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he enjoyed playing with them, if they tried to hurt Chuuya, well. Toys could be replaced.</p><p> </p><p>As Chuuya's <em> friend, </em>he would not allow harm to befall him.</p><p> </p><p>If he <em> was </em> hurt, the consequences would be less than pleasant for the perpetrator(s).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Possessive, much? Oh and not to mention<br/>scarily protective. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye bye~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quick Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna and Reborn prepare to meet Mori.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a super short one, just meant to lead up to the more tense and exciting confrontation with Mori. I didn't want to put it together with the next chapter because it seeemed odd, so I decided to separate the two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter 5</em> </b>
</p><p>Tsuna sat in his seat, taking in the interior of the car.</p><p> </p><p>There were four seats, two on each side facing each other. There was a divider between the passengers and the chauffeur with a small window which could be opened or closed.</p><p> </p><p>In between them, there sat a small table. A mini fridge was built into the table.</p><p> </p><p>Dazai and Chuuya sat in the seats closest to the divider, and Tsuna and Reborn sat in the seats at the back of the car.</p><p> </p><p>No one said anything for the duration of the ride. Dazai was just humming a jaunty tune under his breath, Chuuya seemed to be thinking about something, Reborn was just warily staring at them and Tsuna looked out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, they pulled up to the five tall towering buildings.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's HQ! You'll be staying in an apartment near us for now." Dazai said, turning to point out the window.</p><p> </p><p>HQ? Smack dab in the middle of the city? How were they even able to do this without getting caught by the authorities?</p><p> </p><p>Getting out of the car, Tsuna looked around.</p><p> </p><p>Dazai and Chuuya led them down a corridor into a lift.</p><p> </p><p>They went up to the seventeenth floor. Down a hallway, turn left then to the third door down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing open the door, Dazai dramatically presents the apartment to Tsuna and Reborn.</p><p> </p><p>"Here we are! You'll be staying here for now."</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was spacious enough, and had furniture inside already.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn and Tsuna were looking around when Dazai's phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna and Reborn turned to look at Dazai and Chuuya who stood in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Dazai answered the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Boss!~...Yeah, we're done...Yes, yes…Sure." Hanging up, Dazai turned to Tsuna and Reborn.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss wants to see you!" Dazai said, looking them over, "You look fine, so let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna looked down at his suit. He and Reborn had taken great pains to ensure their suits were clean and pristine. His hands were covered by his gloves, which he had put on prior to arriving at the train station.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn had Leon on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They followed behind the duo.</p><p> </p><p>Walking past the heavy security stationed in the hallway leading to Port Mafia's boss, Tsuna stared as the large double doors were opened.</p><p> </p><p>Seated behind a large desk was Mori Ogai.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vongola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna and Reborn aren't all that weak, you know...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter 6</em> </b>
</p><p>Tsuna felt a sudden spike of pain in his head the moment the doors opened.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly jumping to the side, Tsuna watched as bullets rained down on where he and Reborn were just standing.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn had dodged the bullets and was standing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna felt his flames simmer.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad! Seems like Dazai was right about you two." Mori said, an infuriating smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the Port Mafia building. I'm Mori Ogai."</p><p> </p><p>Smiling coldly, Tsuna answered, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."</p><p> </p><p>Gesturing to Reborn, he continued, "This is Reborn."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Dazai and Chuuya said you wanted to join the Port Mafia?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsunayoshi shook his head, "No, no. We agreed to work with or for Dazai and Chuuya. Unfortunately, we have no intentions to associate with you, or the Port Mafia as a whole."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, but Dazai and Chuuya are Port Mafia Executives. If you work for them, you'll be working for the Port Mafia all the same."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. However, we will only answer to Dazai and Chuuya, not to you or any other Port Mafia members."</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, I can't have that."</p><p> </p><p>Mori smiled as men surrounded the duo, raising guns as a clear indication to what would happen if they did not comply. Soukoku watched quietly from the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna had enough. Letting his displeasure be known, an oppressing feeling permeated the room.</p><p> </p><p>Leon scampeed down Reborn's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Reborn."</p><p> </p><p>Before Mori could react, all his men were shot down by Reborn.</p><p> </p><p>The smoking barrel of the Leon gun was the only indication that Reborn was the perpetrator.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna walked closer to Mori, whose eyes had widened quite a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Unfortunately </em>, we don't take orders from you." Tsuna's entire being seemed to radiate danger.</p><p> </p><p>Mori narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you not hear the first time? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." A mocking smile on his face, Tsuna replied to Mori.</p><p> </p><p>"What organization did you affiliate with?"</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't know it. It doesn't exist in this universe, after all." Tsuna said, waving a hand as if dismissing the question.</p><p> </p><p>"This universe… You're implying that you aren't from this universe." Mori said, watching Reborn and Tsuna warily.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you a smart one?" Reborn spoke for the first time since the conversation started. Reborn cocked his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Seemingly taking pity on Mori, Tsuna explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo." Tsuna said, then added after a pause, "Vongola is the strongest Mafia Family in the world."</p><p> </p><p>'In the world…' Mori thought, eyes narrowing.</p><p> </p><p>"And this is Reborn, World's Greatest Hitman, my most trusted adviser and my tutor."</p><p> </p><p>Mori looked over to Reborn, who stared back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"We were sent here because of some bullet the enemy shot at us."</p><p> </p><p>Returning his gaze to Tsuna as he continued speaking, Mori contemplated just how screwed he was.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna suddenly chuckled, then replied, "Well, how screwed you are depends on how much you want to try forcing us into your organization."</p><p> </p><p>Mori's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Seemingly finished with the conversation, Tsuna turned to leave, Reborn right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad we could come to an agreement, Port Mafia Boss Mori Ogai."</p><p> </p><p>As the duo left, Soukoku looked over to Mori.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you they were interesting." Dazai commented, moving to follow Tsuna and Reborn out.</p><p> </p><p>Chuuya didn't say anything, but his gaze lingered on Mori for a bit longer before he turned to follow Dazai.</p><p> </p><p>Looks like the pair they picked up weren't as weak as they initially thought.</p><p> </p><p>Well, they were even bigger of a threat now.</p><p> </p><p>Dazai tilted his head back.</p><p> </p><p>Best to take care of it at the start.</p><p> </p><p>But on the bright side, they agreed to join them, even if they refused the Port Mafia. It was Mori's fault, anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsuna's more forthcoming with Mori cause his Intuition works on Mori, unlike with Dazai, who he can't get anything on from his Intuition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stained Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vongola Duo and Soukoku do some stuff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about not updating for 6-7 days, I have work to do. This chapter is quite short, I wrote it when I had some free time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 7</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to their room, Tsuna and Reborn walked in, Dazai and Chuuya stopping at the still open door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we'll leave you to unpack for now." Chuuya said, already moving to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you go on, Chuuya! I'm going to stay and chat for a bit." Dazai said, waving a hand to the leaving Chuuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the room, he let the door close with a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn and Tsuna were seated on the sofa in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dazai? You want to speak with us?" Tsuna asked, slightly tilting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you did just now was hilarious! I've never seen Mori-san so shocked before!" Dazai said, waving his arms around, with a weirdly happy face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I didn't really mean to do that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai stops and turns to look at him, "You didn't?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was kind of a decision made on impulse…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai lets out a "pfft" before starting to chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn watches as Dazai tries to contain his laughter after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, well, parallel mafia boss or not, we've got work to do!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straightening, Dazai informs them that Soukoku would be doing something tomorrow, and that since they were under them now, they should tag along to familiarize themselves with the other members and such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai leaves after that, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai's face blanks as soon as he's out of their sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse, huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Tsuna and Reborn prepare themselves for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closet in their rooms were filled with suits in their size…which made Tsuna wonder how they got his and Reborn's measurements in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Tsuna decided he had seen weirder and got dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn didn't even blink at the fact that they somehow got their measurements. Honestly he just didn't care. At least they could look presentable now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About twenty minutes after they had a quick breakfast consisting of the food they found in the apartment, three sharp knocks were heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna got up to answer the door because even though Reborn was literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>right next</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the door, he wouldn't answer it anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, Tsuna greeted Soukoku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn stood and moved to stand beside Tsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai and Chuuya turned and led them down the corridor to an elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After navigating through some twisting hallways and some flights of stairs, they arrived at a small, dirty room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dazai and Chuuya moved to go get something, Tsuna and Reborn noticed several restrained men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing over at the blood which seemed to coat certain parts of the floor, well, it wasn't hard to determine what they were here for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuuya told them that they could just stand by the sidelines and watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dazai started on one of the captives, whimpers and grunts filled the air, slowly transitioning to loud screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuuya just helped when Dazai needed to do something which required physical strength, softly grumbling about it under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna frowned. He didn't like these kinds of methods, which was why Vongola rarely did such things unless it was required.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn just looked on, he was used to this kind of stuff, after all. Not that he does it often anymore, since Tsuna had been quite insistent on these things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai paused every so often, repeating his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the men simply stared back without answering, Dazai would shrug and continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they gave in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai asked the Vongola duo to 'clean up the mess'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai smiled and turned to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuuya just grumbled about how long it took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna and Reborn kept their silence, quickly doing what they asked (Reborn shot them and Tsuna frowned slightly as he used his Dying Will Flames to burn the corpses, a skill he learned somewhere along his career as a mafia boss,) before following behind the leaving duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went about the entire day in a similar fashion, Soukoku doing something and the Vongola duo standing on the sidelines watching, unless they were asked to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally returned to their room, Tsuna went to go wash the blood off their shoes, and Reborn started taking apart his guns for cleaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they went to eat their dinner, Tsuna's watch gave a 'beep!'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Tsuna picked it up, and a hologram of Spanner appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vongola!" Spanner said, before being pushed aside by a very exhausted looking Hayato. Seriously, was he even sleeping? His eye bags were huge!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spanner, Hayato?" Tsuna responded, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, right, we hadn't told you yet." Spanner said, wrestling Hayato away from view, "Since you're always getting into trouble with time travel and dimension traveling, we installed this communicator into your watch so that we could get in contact with you should we need to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We investigated the area where you two were thought to have disappeared, according to our…research." Spanner said, sending a pointed look to someone out of sight, "We found some weird looking bullets, and by examining them and, ahem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inquiring</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the nature of the bullets, we found where you've been sent and for how long you'll have to stay there before the effects wear off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Reborn asked, absently stirring his soup off to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to stay there for about 10 days. Since it's already been 6 days, there are still four more days before you get back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna sighed, he honestly didn't want to stay any longer if they could help it. Even if he was a mafia boss, he did try to refrain from needless killing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it seems like Soukoku didn't have any such reservations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And running won't do them any good, his intuition clearly telling him that trying would practically be asking to be killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like he was the one killing, anyways. Well, at least not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like he'll just have to bear with it for a bit longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at Reborn, he seemed perfectly unaffected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Please tell my guardians not to destroy the mansion while I'm gone." Tsuna said, waving to Spanner before the connection cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four days to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn paid no mind to Tsuna, who got up for a shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shedding so much blood in one day brought back some less than pleasant memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had done worse, of course, but admittedly these few years of being Tsuna's advisor did affect him a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't feel guilty, nor did he hesitate, but it did feel the tiniest bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like he was betraying Tsuna by needlessly ending lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Tsuna wouldn't hold it against him, even if he did something like this back in their original world. He was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. But even so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn frowned. It wasn't like he suddenly grew a conscience, but he didn't like admitting that Tsunayoshi's insistence on </span>
  <em>
    <span>mercy</span>
  </em>
  <span> affected him in any way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a hitman, a hired killer, he really shouldn't be affected by this. And had it been anyone else insisting on not killing unnecessarily, it wouldn't have. But Tsuna…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he got up as he heard the bathroom door opening and closing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shower first, thinking later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four days left to go before he could go back and antagonize over this. For now he had more important things to worry about</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suboordinates and Executives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 8</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting dressed for the day, Tsuna made sure that he had his phone and watch with him before walking into the small living room of their provided apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brewed a cup of coffee for himself and a cup for Reborn, which he placed on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down on the couch, Tsuna waited for Reborn to finish getting ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Should we tell Soukoku about the fact that we're only staying for four more days including today?' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a sip of his coffee, Tsuna stared into the blank television screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'If we do, they might try to maximize the amount of work they can make us do while we're here…'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna's face scrunched up at the notion of having to kill people. Having Reborn there meant that he could skip by killing yesterday, but should the workload increase…Well, leaving it all to Reborn wouldn't be very effective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna sighed as Reborn strolled in, taking a seat at the table and sipping the coffee Tsuna had brewed earlier on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping down the remaining coffee in his cup, Tsuna picked up Reborn's empty cup as he placed both in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock came from the door as he finished washing the cups, and he turned to answer the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greeting Dazai, he stepped out into the hallway, Reborn following soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Chuuya?" Tsuna asked as they walked to the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has an off day today, for whatever reason," Dazai answered, a small pout forming as he continued, "It's not fair! He gets to slack off and I'm stuck dealing with Akutagawa again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head slightly at the mention of a person they hadn't met, Tsuna glanced over at Reborn, hoping that he would have some idea about what they were going to do today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing internally, Tsuna wondered about what they might be doing today that would involve meeting a new person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had supposedly met those from areas where they, as Dazai and Chuuya's direct subordinates, would have to interact with, so maybe someone that had to do with more mundane matters?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Dazai said again, so wouldn't it mean that the person was someone who Dazai had at least semi-regular interactions with?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slightly furrowing his brow, Tsuna felt his intuition nudge him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe…a subordinate?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulled out of his thoughts by the elevator doors opening, Tsuna stepped out after Dazai, glancing around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the ground floor of the main building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like they were heading out today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking over to get into the car that pulled up at the entrance after Dazai, Tsuna shifted in his seat as Reborn sat beside him in the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai sat in front of them, next to the driver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the car started to move, Tsuna glanced over to Reborn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't seem out of it, but Tsuna felt worried for him all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his tutor was used to it, what they did yesterday, and probably did much worse before, but once he took the mantle and Reborn agreed to affiliate himself with Vongola, he tried to minimize the number of times Reborn had to kill, and if it was necessary, he would always ask Reborn if he wanted to do it first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't really talk much about it yesterday, the conversation having mostly consisted of what new information they had gotten from Spanner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got back in three days, Tsuna was going to make sure Reborn at least took a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn adjusted his fedora, staring out the car window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Tsuna staring at him, and knew that his student was worried about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He appreciated the notion, but he was fine. He was the World's Greatest after all. Not killing for one or two years didn't change what he did, or the fact that he was always going to be drenched in the darkness of the mafia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were driving into a more barren area now, warehouses lined side of the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, Reborn stepped out and glanced over the surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai stretched, with his arms extended above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna moved to stand beside him, walking around the back of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warehouses seemed empty, but there were some people who seemed to be stationed here and there, guarding something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following Dazai who had started to walk towards the last warehouse which was a good distance from the others, Reborn made sure that Leon was ready, in case anything happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he wasn't really worried, considering Tsuna seemed to be quite nonchalant, so his intuition mustn't be alerting him of any danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Tsuna did mention that his intuition was strangely silent around Dazai, so just in case Dazai wasn't trustworthy, being alert wouldn't hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring into the warehouse, Reborn watched as Dazai called out to the earlier mentioned Akutagawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lanky male emerged, not much shorter than Tsuna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dazai-san."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akutagawa-kun, this is Reborn and Tsuna, they are directly under my command."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akutagawa glared at them, Reborn just stared back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That only seemed to make things worse, and Akutagawa seemed even more aggravated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna glanced over to Akutagawa, nodding his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Tsuna reminded him of someone, Akutagawa didn't seem to mind him as much, though he still glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai smiled as he asked, "Where's Atsushi-kun?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pale looking person walked out of the shadows, greeting Dazai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to shrink into himself as he greeted Dazai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These are my former subordinates, Akutagawa and Atsushi. They're Executives."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at Atsushi and Akutagawa, Reborn absently wondered how harshly they had been treated. Atsushi seemed to almost flinch at every movement Dazai made, and Akutagawa although seemingly confident, seemed to barely refrain from recoiling everytime Dazai's arm swung as he motioned towards them to introduce them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Reborn looked closer, Atsushi seemed quite similar to Tsuna after he returned from the whole Byakuran fiasco, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilty at having killed Byakuran, despite the fact that the world depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akutagawa seemed as if he wanted to shield him from Dazai, but he was afraid of Dazai all the same. Maybe Akutagawa saw Atsushi as some kind of brother, someone who had gone through the same as he had, but was a far kinder person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akutagawa seemed to hold the same darkness in his eyes as most in the mafia did, so it would make sense if he wanted to protect Atsushi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn glanced over to Dazai. His empty smile and eyes that were emptier still, maybe Akutagawa glared at him because he reminded them of Dazai. After all, before meeting Tsuna, he was sure his eyes were just as empty as Dazai's. Although he likes to think he got better, these two years, the blank dead stare would never leave, only lessen a tad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna glanced over to Dazai as he explained that they would be destroying an enemy organization which was starting to become alarmingly strong, enough so to pose a minor threat to the Port Mafia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna and Reborn would be doing cleanup again, so he supposed he should be thankful they didn't have to take part in the actual extermination of the organization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Atsushi and Akutagawa, and instantly felt guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsushi seemed quite similar to himself, and his intuition seemed to suggest that Akutagawa was made to be so ruthless. Tsuna really wanted to help them, to prevent them from needing to spill blood because of the poor circumstances they were forced into, but he couldn't do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing over to Reborn, Tsuna hoped that he would have some sort of solution, or alternative of sorts, but Reborn's blank face was eerily reminiscent of when they had just met, all those years ago, with eyes that seemed to be as empty as a corpse's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna surpassed a wince. He had worked so hard to try and give Reborn a situation where he had a choice whether to kill or not, but it seems this trip forced him to do so anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they returned, Tsuna was going to make sure to talk with him too, not just give him a vacation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went quite similarly to yesterday, and before soon they were back in their room, washing blood out of their clothes and preparing for bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna exhaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three more days.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group go shopping!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsuna stared out the window, a cup of coffee in hand. Reborn was seated beside him, similarly drinking some coffee in place of breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a familiar black blur zoomed past the floor to ceiling windows, Tsuna sighed as he prepared for a long day, watching as another blur zoomed after the first, an arm stretched out in an attempt to catch the first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon grumbling could be heard from somewhere below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a disgruntled Chuuya came into view, a red aura encompassing his form, Tsuna made to open the latches which kept the windows closed, which were not exactly common on floor to ceiling windows, but Tsuna thinks that in this case the reason for it was quite obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai hung limply from Chuuya’s arm, the back of his coat gripped tightly in Chuuya’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai seemed to be pouting in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna silently pondered why even in an alternate universe he couldn’t seem to escape being surrounded by these...very unique characters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuuya landed on the floor of their apartment, promptly dropping Dazai onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna picked up his cup of coffee which he had placed down on the table earlier, sitting down at the table again. Reborn had remained indifferent to the series of events, not even batting an eye. Though he did seem to be amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bleh. You're so mean Chuuya! Stopping me from finally being able to drop into the sweet embrace of death </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>dropping me onto the floor. You ought to be more careful with me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if! You piece of-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bickering continued, finally stopping when Dazai mentioned that they should go shopping since they had the day off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shopping?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup! We've gotta fix Chuuya's terrible fashion choices after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chuuya swung at Dazai, Tsuna glanced over at Reborn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every single time they went out, Reborn always managed to stir up some chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he'd been quiet since they've arrived in this dimension, since Reborn had settled a bit, and since they now had solid backing (Port Mafia/Dazai and Chuuya) as well as a stable way to sustain themselves… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna prayed that Reborn was still wary about the world they'd been dropped into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shopping district was bursting, with people running every which way, shouting about sales and free kittens and other more questionable items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn smirked from where he stood beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course. Why did Tsuna ever think he would be able to escape the chaos Reborn stirred up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Dazai seemed amused by it, staring at the mess of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuuya just sighed and patted him on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna glanced at Dazai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, Dazai probably stirred up trouble which Chuuya had to clean up, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning a sympathetic gaze to Chuuya, he nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seemed to realise it at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna and Chuuya turned to each other, already frantically trying to convey the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai and Reborn should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be allowed to plot together, especially since they now knew that the other was similar to themselves!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna and Chuuya turned to Reborn and Dazai respectively, already thinking up a plan to make sure that the pure chaos that would be brought upon them would not occur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, they were just too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai was beside Reborn, both of them smirking as they discussed one thing or the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna huffed, catching the last kitten as Chuuya used his ability to levitate the last few to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the sky, it was already quite dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had spent the entire day trying to minimize the damage brought upon by Dazai and Reborn's plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were partially successful, at the cost of their 'shopping trip'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai and Reborn strolled into view, faces smug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that was fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna and Chuuya grumbled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna sighed, laying on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Tsuna huffed at the thought of the chaos Dazai and Reborn stirred up today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One chaos demon was enough, thank you very much!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least he and Chuuya grew closer today, by method of cleaning up behind their two chaotic partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today wasn't so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just two more days.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe it wasn't a good idea...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 10</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The last two days were fairly similar to the earlier days, and before soon it was almost time for them to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna and Reborn stood in the living room, waiting for Spanner to pop up and explain the process, or for a cloud of smoke to suddenly appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whirring sound suddenly started, Tsuna glancing around to try and figure out where it was coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a 'pop', a large cloud of smoke appeared, engulfing the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the smoke cleared, the Vongola lab came into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heaving a sigh of relief, Tsuna felt the worry of them being stuck in the other universe melt away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Reborn! Just take a break, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reborn frowned at Tsuna, hands twitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was fine, there wasn't a need for any kind of break, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna was just overreacting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Tsuna persisted. Seeing those determined eyes, Reborn sighed and gave in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the heaviness that weighed down his limbs </span>
  <em>
    <span>and guilt that persisted in his mind</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to become terribly prominent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe a break wouldn't be so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna groaned. He should have known leaving his guardians alone for any period of time would have generated a large amount of paperwork, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, adding on to the already significant pile of backlogged paperwork which had built up during his absence made his desk seem like it was practically nonexistent, the paperwork covered every inch of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna could already feel the sleep deprivation coming along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh- Reborn was ambushed during his holiday…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-They seemed to have used up to 4 flame suppressors and had 15 men stationed with tranquilizers, s-so Reborn probably couldn't h-handle it… especially when he was… caught off guard…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eek- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Uh, we've found his location, he's currently at the base of the Galassia Famigia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go-Go-Go-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you say Vongola Decimo was a pushover!? That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> meek at all!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! Boss said he didn't kill and was some weakling!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dammit-! We shouldn't have messed with the Vongola-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai hummed in amusement as the two men ran right through him and Chuuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had seemed to be transported to another universe, as some kind of spirits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one they had come across could see them, and they could phase through objects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please! Mercy! We-we didn't mean to-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazai and Chuuya perked up at the voices that drifted from round the corner. It seems the organization they had come across were under attack, by some organization called Vongola. Supposedly the strongest in this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, they didn't exactly have much to do, so Chuuya and Dazai strolled over to watch the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please-! Saint! Have mercy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Tsunayoshi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuuya mumbled as he watched Tsuna stalk towards the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I didn't think Tsuna would be so violent! He did seem to think killing distasteful when they were sticking with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuuya shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as Tsuna hands, alight with flames, reached out to one of the men, grabbing his neck and lifting him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Reborn?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>cough- </span>
  </em>
  <span>He's- He's in the- </span>
  <em>
    <span>choke- </span>
  </em>
  <span>basement- down-down the corridor-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna tightened his grip, the men's hands grabbing at his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell to the ground, dead, as Tsuna loosened his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man crawled back, trying to get away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An arm went straight through his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, talk about messy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuuya whacked him in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsna turned, flames calming a tad as he asked, "Dazai, Chuuya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well it turns out that ripping a hole through time and space wasn't really a good idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A side effect of it was Dazai, Chuuya, Tsuna and Reborn sometimes got yanked over to the other universe, as spirits that could only be seen by people who knew of their existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuna sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least he could get a break from his guardian's antics every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>